dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spirit Bomb
|RomName=Genki-dama |AniName='Spirit Bomb' |MangaName='Genki Dama' |alias='Genki TamaDragon Ball Z: Super Butōden, 1993 Energy Ball Energy Sphere Spirit Ball Genki Ball Spirit Blast4kids airings of ''Dragon Ball Z Kai Kamehameha (AB Group dub) Triple Strike (Saban dub)Vegeta... Saiyan Style!, 1997 One-Handed Spirit Bomb''Jump Force, 2019 Gege Ball (Greek Dub, Buu Saga) Al-Mawt Al-Muḥattam (الموت المحتّم, "The Inevitable Death"; Arabic Dub) Ghost Bomb (Призрачная Бомба; Russian dub, "Pifagor" studio) Energia Sferica (Italian dub) Ball Geki (บอลเกงกิ ;Thai Dub)' |debut=Manga: "Closer... Closer..." Anime: "Counting Down" |inventor='King Kai' |user='Goku/Future Goku Future Trunks and Future Earthlings KrillinDragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' Cell MiraDragon Ball Online Korean guidebook Majin OzottoDragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S., 1994 Super BuuDragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, 2003 Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Ultra Fusion (Tekka)Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Barlot EX Gogeta Karoly Nuova Goku Quiche Goku Black Fused Zamasu' |color= & & or & or & & or & or & & |class=Energy Sphere |similar='Death Ball Finish Buster Revenge Death Ball Spirit Ball Final Hope Slash Colossal Slash' }} The |''Genki-dama|lit. "Energy Sphere"}} is a powerful attack invented by King Kai. It is among the strongest attacks in the Dragon Ball series, but its strength depends on the number of organisms supporting its use. In the manga, it is used only a total of four times. Overview Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass that are usually blue and/or white in color. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. The Spirit Bomb is quite swift when used and, if the user is not careful, it can absolutely obliterate a planet. Usage and Power In the Other World, Goku is taught this move from King Kai. Essentially, to use the Spirit Bomb, one must have a pure heart so they can manipulate and gather energy, otherwise the move can backfire and possibly hurt or kill the user. Likewise, once a Spirit Bomb has been fired, it is possible for one with a pure heart to deflect the technique, as Goku clarifies to Gohan and Krillin. However, a strong enough person can deflect it regardless of their morality; as shown when Kid Buu, who is stated to be pure evil, resists the Super Spirit Bomb fired by Goku during their final battle on the Sacred World of the Kai. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Krillin says that Goku cannot gather the energy while in his Super Saiyan state. This is because the Super Saiyan transformation is inherently malicious and taints the heart and soul. In the feature, Goku manages to channel the Spirit Bomb energy directly into himself while he is in his Super Saiyan form, supercharging his power, giving him a Spirit Bomb-sized solar aura, and filling him with a straining fury. Despite not being able to form one as a Super Saiyan, Goku is apparently capable of using it in this form as he turns into a Super Saiyan when he destroys Kid Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb, albeit after already forming it and firing it. This may also contribute to the fact that Goku mastered the Super Saiyan form to the point where it's almost a natural state to him. However, the main disadvantage of the attack is the amount of time needed to complete the attack, thus the attack is used very rarely. However, this disadvantage can be circumvented if sentient beings provide their energy willingly. This is shown during the Kid Buu Saga; although it took some time to convince the people of earth to donate their energy, once they finally complied, the Spirit Bomb swelled to enormous proportions in a matter of seconds. Although Goku, Krillin, and Gohan are the only characters known to have used this attack, it was Goku who gathered the energy before Krillin threw it and Gohan only rebounded the attack. Although he never used it in the anime and manga, Cell claimed to be capable of using the attack (likely because he has data collected by Dr. Gero's remote tracking device about the fight between Goku and Vegeta) to Piccolo, Krillin and Future Trunks. Super Perfect Cell's bio in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 mentions that Cell gained the ability to use the Spirit Bomb after taking on his Super Perfect form. In his final battle with Fused Zamasu, Future Trunks used Give Me Energy! and all of his allies unconsciously create a Spirit Bomb from the energy of everyone on the future timeline's Earth through their hope for Future Trunks to defeat Fused Zamasu. While in his Super Saiyan Anger form he then absorbs it, greatly amplifying his power and his Sword of Hope to great enough heights that he is able to defeat Fused Zamasu, cleaving him in half. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, after having decided that it was the only way to defeat Dr. Wheelo, Goku started gathering energy for a Spirit Bomb. Dr. Wheelo flew high into space, shooting a beam intended to destroy the whole planet. But just then Goku launched his energy ball and destroyed Dr. Wheelo once and for all. In Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, seeing that Turles had gained an incredible power after eating the fruit of the Tree of Might, Goku once again resorted to the Spirit Bomb. But since the tree had absorbed all the energy from the planet, there was no energy left for Goku to use his technique and Turles easily countered it with his Calamity Blaster. Goku then collected the energy inside the Tree of Might and used it to destroy both Turles and the tree he had planted after a brief showdown. In the English version, King Kai refers to this as a "Super Spirit Bomb", and it could be considered the first one of its kind. In Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, when Gohan whistles as Piccolo asked him to, Lord Slug quickly loses his edge, and right after Piccolo gave his energy to Goku, the latter attacked Slug with the Kaio-ken. Goku then disabled the generator that was causing the Earth to freeze, so he could absorb energy from the sun. With that energy, Goku launched a Spirit Bomb at Slug, destroying him and his generator as well. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, although Goku does not actually throw a Spirit Bomb, he does gather the energy for it, except that, because he transformed into a Super Saiyan, he absorbed the energy, which ultimately he used to destroy Super Android 13. Other Dragon Ball Stories In Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, in the flashback of Slug and Turles' defeats, they are shown being destroyed by the Spirit Bombs made to defeat them. Goku uses the Instant Spirit Bomb to defeat Hatchiyack while using his Super Saiyan Full Power form. In Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D, as the Z Fighters are being overwhelmed by Frieza's might, Goku prepares a Spirit Bomb, his allies manage to distract Frieza long enough for Goku to finish creating the attack. Goku unleashes the attack upon Frieza, who is unable to stop it and is defeated. In the Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special, Goku utilizes a Spirit Bomb against the monster Akami as part of his plan to finish Akami off. Luffy and Toriko distract the monster while Goku prepares the attack. After throwing the Spirit Bomb, he rushes towards the monster while preparing a Kamehameha, turns Super Saiyan 3, and then fires the Kamehameha while Luffy and Toriko are still attacking the monster. Variations *'Fusion Spirit Bomb' - A team attack version of the Spirit Bomb used against Vegeta during the Attack of the Saiyans. *'Large Spirit Bomb' - A larger and more powerful version of the Spirit Bomb originally used against Frieza on Namek. *'Spirit Bomb Absorption' - A variation of the Spirit Bomb that can be absorbed by the user. Originally used by Super Saiyan Goku in the film Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!. *'Instant Spirit Bomb' - A combination of the Instant Transmission and Spirit Bomb. *'Super Spirit Bomb' - A larger and more powerful version of the Spirit Bomb. **'Universe 7's Spirit Bomb' - A Super Spirit Bomb powered by Team Universe 7 during the Tournament of Power. *'Ultra Spirit Bomb' - A larger and more powerful form of the Spirit Bomb used by Gokule in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. Also used by base Goku (DBZ/DBGT/DBS Eras), EX Gogeta, Gorus, Karoly, Nuova Goku *'Revenge Death Ball' - A negative version of the Spirit Bomb used by Baby. *'Universal Spirit Bomb' - The final and most powerful version of the Spirit Bomb. *'God Bomb' - A more powerful version of the Spirit Bomb that is utilizable in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances The Spirit Bomb appears in several video games, including the ''Gokuden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, ''Budokai'' series (including Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit), Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Super Dragon Ball Z, ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, and Dragon Ball: Tap Battle. The Spirit Bomb almost always inflicts extreme damage, being one of the strongest techniques in video games (in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, when the user combines Give Me Energy! or Kaio-ken together with Spirit Bomb, it inflicts a tremendous amount of damage). It appears as golden-yellow and red in some games, and light-green for Cell's Spirit Bomb in the Budokai games. When used by Cell In the Budokai series, Cell uses the first part of the Perfect Combination, with the elbow sending the opponent to the ground. Then, he says either "Thanks for the energy!" in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai or "Okay planet, give me that stupid energy!" in Budokai 2, Budokai 3, and Infinite World while charging the Spirit Bomb. Lastly, he throws the Spirit Bomb at the opponent, who then attempts to block it. Cell then declares "Didn't think you would be this much fun. However, this is where it ends!" He then holds out one hand and forces the Spirit Bomb down on his opponent. In Budokai Tenkaichi, Cell says "You can kiss your precious planet goodbye!", and then fires the Spirit Bomb while shouting "Die!". In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Cell says "You won't survive this time!" and then throws the Spirit Bomb (Perfect Cell can use the Spirit Bomb attack without the "Give Me Energy!" charge up). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse when firing the basic Spirit Bomb, Cell will exclaim "I told you I could do it if I wanted to!". In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Goku teaches Krillin how to use the Spirit Bomb (Krillin was able to wield the Spirit Bomb when Goku gave it to him to attack Vegeta in the manga/anime). In Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, Goku can perform the Spirit Bomb as a Super Saiyan 4. In the ''Raging Blast'' series, if the non-custom Spirit Bomb is equipped on Goku with Krillin and Kid Gohan on his team, when he loses all health, a cutscene will occur recreating the scene of Krillin throwing the Spirit Bomb and Kid Gohan deflecting it back at the opponent. If this team attack hits, it will be an instant K.O, no matter how much health the opponent had. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, after absorbing Perfect Cell, Super Buu can use the Spirit Bomb. In the story of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: when Vegeta pushes Janemba out of the way of Goku's Super Spirit Bomb in order to save Future Trunks, the Spirit Bomb hits him instead. However, because he is no longer evil, the Spirit Bomb enters his body and greatly empowers him, giving him enough power to defeat Super Janemba. While using the Spirit Bomb's energy, Vegeta is at the Super Saiyan 2 level with his power is much higher than usual; Goku initially believes that Vegeta has achieved a new form, and is then surprised when he realizes that Vegeta is only at Super Saiyan 2 and has so much power. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Goku uses an ultimate Spirit Bomb made from gathering energy from the people of Earth, many other planets, and even the Hell in order to defeat Future Kid Buu. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, if Goku uses Give Me Energy! three times in a row and then do the Spirit Bomb, he puts his hand in the air and launches the Spirit Bomb which does massive damage to the opponent and the blasts a huge hole through the Earth. The Spirit Bomb can also be used in the crossover video game Battle Stadium D.O.N and J-Stars Victory Vs, in the form of the Large or Super Spirit Bomb. Goku, as well as the player's avatar, can perform this technique in Dragon Ball Heroes. The Spirit Bomb can also be used in Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Omee to Fusion and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, the Spirit Bomb is the second and final of Goku's Ultimates. He acquires it after obtaining the Spirit Crystal from the Sprite elder Montgomery to prove that he is of pure heart. Like in the manga and anime, it takes time to charge; this is represented in the game by taking several turns to complete. In Dragon Ball Online, Mira creates a Spirit Bomb using the energy of his entire army. This Spirit Bomb is used to destroy New Namek, forcing Grand Elder Moori and the surviving Namekians to relocate to Earth. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse the basic Spirit Bomb is a Super Skill used by Goku and Perfect Cell, and can be learned by the Future Warrior, who can learn it during their training under Goku as the Warrior's Master. The move takes a small amount of time to charge, with the user gathering energy in their palm and firing it off as a projectile. Similar to the Fusion Spirit Bomb, the technique, if it misses, redirects like a boomerang for an additional chance at hitting the opponent. During the game's Frieza Saga, the Future Warrior holds off Frieza while Goku creates the Large Spirit Bomb. The Future Warrior can also obtain the Super Spirit Bomb Ultimate Skill in the GT Pack 1 DLC and during the game's Kid Buu Saga, the Warrior assists Goku with the Super Spirit Bomb used to defeat and kill Dark Kid Buu. Both Goku and Saiyan Future Warrior are capable of using the Spirit Bomb & Super Spirit Bomb while in their Super Saiyan forms. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Spirit Bomb returns as a Super Skill used by Goku which can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing Goku's Initiation Test to train under him. Goku can use it in his Turtle Hermit Gi (King Kai) 2 skillset. GT Goku can use the Spirit Bomb Super Skill in his Uniform 1 skillset. The Super Spirit Bomb Ultimate Skill can be obtained as a reward in Expert Mission 16: "In the Realm of the Gods: Vegeta". Goku can use the Super Spirit Bomb in his Turtle Hermit Gi (No Character) 6 skillset and in his Super Saiyan God form. GT Goku can use it in his Uniform 2 skillset. Cell can use the Super Spirit Bomb in his Full Power form though unlike in Xenoverse Cell is unable to use the Spirit Bomb super skill in any of his forms or skillsets. During The Galactic Emperor Saga, when Goku starts to prepare the Large Spirit Bomb while the Future Warrior holds off Frieza, Elder Kai is impressed by how Goku always comes through and Chronoa herself comments that North Kai comes up with some pretty powerful techniques even though he can't use them himself. Apparently unaware of the original history Elder Kai assumes that the Large Spirit Bomb will finish off Frieza, presumably due to the Super Spirit Bomb's role in killing the more powerful Kid Buu. Eventually Goku completes the Spirit Bomb and launches it at Frieza who barely survives like in the originally history, leading to Krillin's death and Goku's Super Saiyan transformation. During the Decisive Battle with Majin Buu Saga, the Future Warrior and SSJ2 Vegeta take on Supervillain Kid Buu while Goku collects energy from the people of Earth for the Super Spirit Bomb with the assistance of Mr. Satan. Eventually Goku finishes the Super Spirit Bomb which Supervillain Kid Buu tries to push back, but Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and gives the Spirit Bomb one final push, which overpowers Kid Buu destroying the evil Majin while Goku comments that he hopes Kid Buu will be reborn someday as in the original history. Like in Xenoverse, a Saiyan Future Warrior can use either Spirit Bomb while in any of their Super Saiyan forms even Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan God SS Evolved. A Frieza's Race Future Warrior can also use the technique in their Turn Golden form. However, they cannot be used by Earthlings in their Power Pole Pro state, Majins in their Pure Majin form, and Namekians in their Great Namekian form as their custom skillset is unavailable during these transformations. However either Spirit Bomb skill can still be used by any race using either the Kaio-ken or Potential Unleashed Awoken Skills. The Future can also utilize its Sword of Hope variation while using any of these transformations though utilize it will Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan while possible tends to drain their ki faster and causes both Sword of Hope and their Super Saiyan Blue form to end when they run out of ki. After the 1.09.00 Update, Spirit Bomb Super skill can be added to Krillin's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. Both Spirit Bomb and Super Spirit Bomb can be added to Perfect Cell's custom skillset after purchasing them in Partner Customization. Both techniques are also automatically available to be equipped to Goku's custom skillset via Partner Customization. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, the Super Spirit Bomb makes two cameo appearances. During the climax of Android 21 Arc, Goku creates a Super Spirit Bomb to destroy Evil 21 (True From w/Perfect Cell Absorbed) while Good 21 (True Form) fights her evil counterpart to buy time for Goku to complete it. As Goku throws the attack, the Good 21 chooses to die together with Evil 21 and after entrusting the human soul linked with her back to Android 18, Good 21 holds Evil 21 down allowing them both to be destroyed by the Super Spirit Bomb. Whis later explains that the Good 21 made the right call as it was only a matter of time before she lost control of her hunger and that she sacrificed herself to protect her newfound friends and the universe from the threat she posed. Though they mourn the loss of 21, Goku notes that he has a plan though his friends assume he plans to resurrect the Good 21 using the Dragon Balls however he states that it would fly in the face of 21's sacrifice and that he actually intends to ask King Yemma to reincarnate 21 as a good person like he had previously by reincarnating Kid Buu into Uub. It is implied that Goku might also get Beerus and the Supreme Kais to join him in making the request. Additionally, it also appears as a Dramatic Finish, which can be triggered by having Super Saiyan Goku defeat Kid Buu as the final opponent on the Land of the Kais stage with a neutral Heavy Attack, which will trigger a scene that reenacts Kid Buu being killed by the Super Spirit Bomb and Goku hoping he comes back as someone good. Both the original one-handed Spirit Bomb and the Large Spirit Bomb are part of DLC character Base Goku's moveset as well. The normal Spirit Bomb is a special that can be powered up by using Goku's "Please give me your energy!" move beforehand. With good timing it can also be chained into the Large Spirit Bomb, which functions as Base Goku's Meteor Attack. Goku also uses the Large Spirit Bomb in his Dramatic Finish against Frieza on the Namek stage. In Jump Force, Super Spirit Bomb is Goku's Ultimate Ability which can be acquired or purchased for the player's avatar. After an update, the normal Spirit Bomb appears as a new ability under the name One-Handed Spirit Bomb which can be purchased for the player's avatar at the Shop Counterin Umbra Base for 3000 Gold. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Goku is shown practicing the technique with King Kai during his training in a cutscene in Saiyan Saga Episode 4 with a picture from the cutscene appearing in the episode's Z-Encyclopedia entry. During Saiyan Saga Episode 6, after Vegeta becomes a Great Ape, Goku charges up his Spirit Bomb, but ends up getting grabbed by Great Ape Vegeta. In Saiyan Saga Episode 7, Goku gives the remaining energy to Krillin, who King Kai instructs on how to throw it. However as Yajirobe was knocked out, Vegeta notices the attack before it hits instead of Yajirobe drawing his attention to it by yelling at Krillin to throw it like in main series. However Goku still tells Gohan to bounce it back and Vegeta is hit by the Fusion Spirit Bomb, though survives and his defeat plays out like in the main series. During Frieza Saga Episode 5 after Goku arrives on Namek, the Super Attack Spirit Bomb Lvl 1 becomes available which allows him to use the standard Spirit Bomb. Additionally the entry for Prairie Gazelle ends with this interesting fact about their species where reads "Oddly enough, this species contributes a great deal of energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb." During the fight between Super Saiyan Goku and Frieza, if Goku uses the Spirit Bomb, he will momentarily revert to base to gather the energy than transforms back into his Super Saiyan form to throw it similar to how he performs the Super Spirit Bomb (he likely does this due to his heart being tainted by rage while in Super Saiyan form). Trivia *Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Goten can use the Spirit Bomb. *Future Trunks is the first person to create a Spirit Bomb unconsciously indicating that it is possible for someone to gather energy necessary to create one without having to train under King Kai or Goku indicating the possibility that other beings may have developed the ability to use the Spirit Bomb on their own. **This may also explain the development of similar techniques such as Baby's Revenge Death Ball which allows him to collect energy from his Tufflized slaves in a manner similar to the Spirit Bomb. *Counting the Spirit Bomb used in Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D, Frieza is the only villain in the series to have been on the receiving end of Goku's Spirit Bomb twice, as he barely manages to survive Goku's Large Spirit Bomb on Namek in the anime and manga. In The Real 4-D, Goku uses the Spirit Bomb on Frieza again though unlike the Large Spirit Bomb it is powerful enough to overpower and kill Frieza (who had a power level of five point three billion). *Jiren is the only being so far that has been able to successfully both survive and repel the Spirit Bomb, with the only other beings to survive being Vegeta (although in this case, the spirit bomb was at only a fraction of its original power) and Frieza (who himself noted after surviving that that the Large Spirit Bomb almost killed him). *According to its Z-Encyclopedia entry in Kakarot, the Prairie Gazelle contributes great deal of energy to the Spirit Bomb. The reason for this is unexplained as the entry notes it is an oddity. Gallery References de:Genkidama ca:Bola Genki pt-br:Genki Dama es:Genkidama Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks